Princess Puckett
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Why is Freddie going after that girl trapped in the tower? And who IS Radio Princess? COMPLETE
1. Preface

**I just ate my terrible vitimens, I have my word up and this story is part of my first Weekend Uploading Party of five, I think? Can someone check how many weekends are in Lent? Thank you. Anyway, hey guys. This is a new story and it will also be on my FictionPress account under the name Cindy Rella. It's the same idea just different charecters and different words. While you're there (My name is JuliLuvsWriting) PLEASE check out my story "Oblio and Nico" Okay I'm gonna stop blabering you just read. Okay bye. Oh and thanks to "Radio Rebel" for this idea. Okay bye.**

**Update: Seddiewarrior31 has brought something to my attention. Even though it may be clear to me this might not e so clear to others. Sam's step-mother is named Pam and I have a real bad habbit of switching between Pam and Sam's Step-mom. And Freddie's mom is named Marrisa. And Mealine I will spell Mealine from now on. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: HA! I DON'T OWN iCARLY! HOW MANY CAN SAY THAT? "Everybody" Damn.**

**Chapter 1-Intrudution**

In the Kingdom of Seattle, Washington there lived an evil queen who had her step-daughter, Princess Sam, locked in a tower. The evil Queen, who's name was Pam Puckett, had two daughters. There names where Carly and Mealine. Carly was mean to Sam. Mealine tried to help Sam, but the poor thing was a little dumb and couldn't help Sam out that much. Sam only got to see one friend, the stable man Freddie Benson. She couldn't even tell him that she was the princess. MIllions of people were her friends though. Sam ran a radio show. She modulated her voice, of course, because if her evil step mom found out that SHE was Radio Princess, Sam would be dead. So Sam kept her secret from everyone.

_"Sam! We got your water!" Mealine called from the hall. Sam shut her laptop down. "Here's your water, BITCH." Carly said, throwing her water down. "Here Sam. I got your water." Mealine said. She gave her step sister a hug before wishing her good luck. Mealine was the only one that knew Sam's secret._

"Today's been a bad day for me guys." Sam said to her faithful followers. "My sister is a mean little bitch. Not that I'd ever tell her. I'm too afraid. But aren't we all? Okay, I'm going to play a song. Listen to it, dig the vibe. Then, tomarow remeber that feeling and stand up to what we belive in. This is I'm Not Afraid." Sam said clicking "I'm Not Afraid." on her computer, bringing it to the ears of everyone in the kingdom. Including Queen Pam. "What bull-shit. Stand up for what you belive in? Yeah right. I'm starting to not like this Radio Princess. And I'm going yo fiquare out who she is." The queen says.

_Hollar If You Feel Like You've Been Down The Same Road._

"You heard him. Give me a hollar and tell me what you're afriad of." Sam said. She answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "I'm afraid to ask a girl out." Freddie said on the other line. "Here's an extra long track." Sam said. She put a five minute long song on, ran to the roof and screamed, "I'M NOT AFRAID!"

**So there's chapter 1. I hope you like it because it has a good message. That you shouldn't be afraid. Pay attention to that. So in the reviews put, "I'm not afraid!" Also, today or tommarow write a fanfic about NOT BEING AFRAID. Let's tell the world that we're not afraid. I hope you guys like and I'll see you on Sunday. R&R**

**Oh my God! The review button. Hit it with the mouse. Thanks**

**JuliIsMe**


	2. Radio Princess Helps The First Time

**Uploading party! More like updating party. Sorry I haven't updated anything in so long so these are going to be the longest chapters I have ever written, for you. I'm starting out with Radio Princess. Enjoy. **

**Update: Seddiewarrior31 has brought something to my attention. Even though it may be clear to me this might not e so clear to others. Sam's step-mother is named Pam and I have a real bad habbit of switching between Pam and Sam's Step-mom. And Freddie's mom is named Marrisa. And Mealine I will spell Mealine from now on. Thanks for reading.**

In the tower where Freddie lived with his mother he was on this thing he had just invented called the internet. He was searching on something else he had invented (Google.) "How To Ask A Princess Out" He said as he was typing. Then, his mom walked in the room. "MOM!" Freddie yelled. "Oh Freddie-bear. No need to be embarrassed. Mommy's just going to help you with asking a princess out." Freddie's mom said. "That's exactly why I'm embarrassed." Freddie said. Freddie's mom, Marrisa, ignored him and smiled. "Who's your princess? Princess Katherine? Queen Almada?" Marrisa asked. "Pr..Wait. Isn't Queen Almada married?" Freddie asked. "It's never too late to get a divorce." Marrisa said, smiling. "Okay mom. That was a little out there. It's none of those, though. The princess I like is Princess Samantha of Nabo." Freddie said. "Why would you like Princess Samantha of Nabo? Samantha never comes out of that tower of hers to take to the people. She would have never become Princess if we got to elect royalty. By the way, I think that's a really good idea on my part. I can't believe King Henry Sr. wouldn't listen to my idea." Marrisa said. "Mom, that's the stupidest idea ever. Who would ever go along with that? Besides, what's so wrong with Princess Samantha?" Freddie asked. "Well, other than the things I mentioned before, Nabo is a horrible place. One day, I'm going to take over Nabo and call it...Call it...AMERICA! Yeah, that's a good name." Marrisa said. She ran off to get pen and paper to write that idea down. "What do you think of Princess Sam?" Sam asked, outside of Freddie's window. "My mother will never understand why I'm friends with you Sam." Freddie said, pulling Sam in. "No, now I'm curious. What do you think of me?" Sam asked. "Well Sam. You're blond, have nice breath, crazy, curious, funny, lazy, beautiful, stunningly beautiful. All the thing a man can ask for in a girl." Freddie said. Sam blushed. "Thanks." She said. After second thought she added, "I think you're a nub." "Of course you do Princess." Freddie said. "Speaking of Princess, I have to go home. Step-mother will wonder what happened to me and that wouldn't be good." Sam said. Freddie smirked. "What?" Sam asked. "Nothing. I was just wondering if I could walk you home." Freddie said. "Could you?" Sam asked, jokingly, as if Freddie couldn't walk. "Sorry. MAY I walk you, my lady Samantha?" Freddie asked, bowing. Sam smiled and did a curtsy. "Why yes, you may sir." She said.

That night Sam sat in her room, talking to anyone who bothered to listen to the unknown voice. That included Freddie. "Today was the best day for me. I got to hang out with this boy I really like and I think that he may like me too." Sam said. She smiled. Of course, he could be giving me mixed signals, but a guy I like wouldn't do that, would he? I don't know and this is where you guys come in. Call me and tell me all your problems. I'll be waiting to hear what's going on." Sam said. She clicked on the first call. "Hello caller. You're on air. What's your name and location?" Sam asked. "Freddie Benson. Future America, just outside of Nabo." Freddie said. Sam froze. _Freddie. Called. Her. Show. Oh. My. God. _Sam quickly regathered her thoughts. "Who's giving you mixed signals Fre...?" She pretended to struggle on the name. "Freddie. A certain blond I know is giving me mixed signals, I think so at least. My mom, Future Miss America, thinks that this blond is trouble." Freddie said. "Can you give me the name of this blonde?" Sam asked. "Princess Samantha of Nabo." Freddie said. "That's all the time we have." Sam said, shutting down her show. "Freddie, can you tell me one thing?" Sam asked. "Depends." Freddie said. "When are you going to ask Samantha out?" Sam asked. "Right now. Thanks Radio Princess." Freddie said. He hung up. "FREDDIE"S COMING TO ASK ME OUT!" Sam said, excited. "Freddie's coming to ask me out!" Sam said, nervous. She threw a blanket over her radio things and put a robe on. She heard rocks slamming on her window. She looked down. It was Freddie. Sam tip-toed past her sleeping step-mother's room and ran outside. "Hey Freddie. What are you doing here?" Sam asking pretending to be surprised even though she totally knew what was going on. "Sam. Let's get down to the point. I'm here because I was listening to Radio Princess's show and she told me to go after the girl of my dreams. Sam, you are that girl. You're strong, beautiful, funny, loud, rude. You're my dream girl. What I'm asking is, Princess Samantha Joy Puckett, will you be my lady?" Freddie asked. Sam pretended to think for a minute. "Depends." She said finally. "On what?" Freddie asked. Depends on whether or not you want to be my boyfriend." Sam said. "Yes." Freddie said. "Than, yes I will be your girlfriend. But I will not be you're 'lady.' I always hated that word so I invented a new word. It basically means the same thing. Girlfriend isn't popular now but it will be one day." Sam said. Freddie smiled. "Well I, for one, think that it is an excellent word and should be used more often than it is now." Freddie said.

When Pam woke up she was not happy. First of all, she could not find Sam in her bed. Then when she did find Sam she was sleeping outside, in Pam's robe, and she was sleeping in the arm's of a man from a different palace. "Sam has a boyfriend? Oh that's it, I need to put an end to this." Pam said. Carly came running upstairs. "Mommy!" She screamed. "I know." Pam assured her. "We need to go out there and stop her." Carly said. "Not now. Let her rest. I have a plan, my dear and good plans take time. It'll all be in good time, my dear. All in good time" Pam said

**There you go! I wanted to write something that was over 1,000 character and the exact charterer count for the story is 1,078 ****words. It took me 2 days to write this. Enjoy. By the way, can you do me a favor? My review button itches, can you scratch it with your mouse? Thanks.**


	3. Wierdest Ending EVER

**Sorry for not updating! No need for the pitch-forks PUT THOSE DOWN! The truth is that not many of you reviewed and I wasn't really feeling it so, on with the last chapter.**

Sam ran into the tower one day and went to find her beloved sister Mealine. "Mealine, guess what?" Sam asked, hiding her hand behind her back.

"What?" Mealine asked, playing along. Freddie had called her 20 minutes ago, when Sam had first left. Even though Sam was in danger, Mealine knew she had to celebrate. Plus, Sam was never excited.

"I got a promise ring." Sam said, showing Mealine her hand. The ring was gold in the back, but silver and shiny in the front. There were dimonds on the front too.

**(I have a picture of a ring on my computer. If any-one ever wants to see it just PM me because it's beauitful.)**

"Sam! It's so pretty! What's the promise?" Mealine asked.

"I don't actually know. He just said, 'Forever and Always, I promise.' I took that was a good sign." Sam said, smiling.

"That's wonderful." A voice came from the door-way.

"Oh no. Hello mummy!" Mealine said.

"And what were you doing?" Pam asked.

"Talking to dear Samantha asking her why she was not washing the dishes." Mealine said, trying to look mad at her sister.

"And what is the excuse, Samantha?" Pam asked, turning to her step-daughter.

"I had to pee." Sam said, lying expertly as always.

"Can you hold it, Sam? I wanted to show you a room." Pam said. She lead Pam out of Mealine's chamber and into a closet.

"In here?" Sam asked, looking around the closet. Pam pushed her in and locked the door. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Sam asked. Pam threw the key into a river and the sharks ate it.

"Good luck getting out, my dear girl. I'm going to go see if I can woo the stable boy!" Pam said, almost walking away.

"Wait, why the stable-boy?" Sam asked.

"Cause he's hot!" Pam said, suddenly losing her English accent for an American one. Which is odd since Nabo isn't America yet and the English are the only ones to live there.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Princess Sam was sitting in the cornor of the closet, tired, hungry, and actually having to pee now. She was so angry at Pam. "I swear when I get a hold of her I'll-" Sam kicked the door open. "HUH! Did not know I could do that." Sam said. She ran outside of the tower to find Pam.

Freddie was on his laptop again when Pam came in. "Hey buddy-boy. You and me?" Pam asked. She, Freddie, and the whole world froze right in that moment. The screen shows an apartment in Seattle-the Shay apartment where Sam and Carly were sitting.

"This show is SO unrealistic. I mean, they couldn't think of anything better?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. This Carly is kinda hot." Carly said.

**THE END!**

**I literally don't know what to say about that.**


End file.
